Lifemates
by Echo Greenshield
Summary: Leafling, the last of her kindred, adopted and raised in Lothlorien. A brave and thoughtful Elf who grew up and became a Ranger so she could fight in battles. While in Rivendell for a visit she became a part of The Company that changed her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien. I only own my Original Characters and story idea. **

**Authors Note: "* *" means they are speaking in Silvan.**

* * *

Three elves were walking through the wood of Lórien, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"*Halt, who walks there?*" said a voice from high in the trees.

"*We hail from Mirkwood, sent by our Elvenking. To seek counsel with Lord Celeborn,*" said the tallest elf.

A moment later a figured drop from the trees and walked towards them, "*Greetings.*"

"*Hello young Haldir, you're on The Guard already? Seems like yesterday you were just a young elfling.*" the tallest one laughed.

"*Just barely an elfling,*" Haldir responded, "*But old enough to remember you Asca. I'm learning to scout with my brother Rúmil-*"

"*Who is right here,*" a fair featured elf came walking through the trees, a shade of lighter blonde than Haldir, "*Thank you Haldir; that is enough for today. Run back to Orophin, it's time for tactical training.*"

With that Haldir bowed to the elves and took off in the direction of home. The older elves chuckled at his apparent youth.

"*What brings you here my brothers? Not with ill tidings?*" questioned Rúmil.

Before anyone could answer they heard a noise, a rustling of branches. They stood stock still as they strained their ears to pin point where the noise came from. Again it came from the northwest. Looking at one another they drew bows while the short black haired elf drew his sword. With speed unheard of they silently raced towards the threat, as they came closer they stopped to listen again. The rustling was coming from a stunted hazel tree, the four made eye contact as they carefully walked forward bows raised ready to strike. As they rounded the tree they found no one there.

"*Thoron, what do you see?*" asked Asca.

The short black haired one shook his head, "*I see nothing but old footsteps, days old.*"

Than they heard a soft mewing sound.

"*It's coming from the tree, itself,*" exclaimed Thoron, "*But in all my years I have yet to hear a tree that makes a sound like that.*"

Rúmil carefully went up to the tree and seen a bundle of dark brown blankets deep in the rotting crutch of the branches. Carefully he moved the blankets aside to find royal blue blankets held together with a strange looking broach. He unpinned the broach and the blankets parted to an astounding site.

"*My stars,*" he gasped.

The three other elves crowded closer.

"*What is it, my brother?*" questioned Asca.

Rúmil reached in and grabbed the bundle of blankets than turned to face the others, "*It is a small babe.*"

"*Impossible, no race of Elves alive would leave their elfling by themselves, unprotected.*" hissed Thoron, "Least of all in a place where they are unlikely to be found.*"

Rúmil carefully unwrapped the blankets to show the small babe to the other elves, who was wide awake staring at them with big brown eyes.

"*She had this broach on her,*" he held it up, "*It's strange.*"

The broach had a red leaf and a dark green leaf with a sword pierced through the middle of them. The quiet elf gasped.

"*It cannot be,*" he whispered, "*That line has long been dead.*"

Rúmil narrowed his eyes and covered the babe back up, "*Lets hurry and see Lord Celeborn.*"

"*Wait!*" shouted Asca, "*There is something else in this tree.*"

He reached in and pulled out a thick leather bound book, his eyes widened at the title, "*We must hurry, we do not know who may still be in the woods.*"

"*Go ahead , I will meet you,*" said Thoron, "*I'll scout the woods and see where these footsteps lead.*"

* * *

"*-and that is where we found the babe.*" finished Rúmil who was still holding the bundle, gently rocking it back and forth. She was wide awake and happy gurgling in his arms.

Lord Celeborn nodded his head flipping through the pages of the book, "*This is very surprising. Avari the House of Warriors is lost. However this may prove otherwise. Please I want to see the elfling.*"

Rúmil slowly handed the baby to Celeborn, he didn't want to give her away, she whined at the lost of movement. Carefully Celeborn cradled her in his arms as he lifted away the blankets. He gently checked her ears, she smiled and grabbed his hand, he hummed.

"*Indeed, an elfling of Avari. I thought they were all wiped out hundreds of years ago, turned into Orcs. See her ears? They have two points instead of just one.*"

Rúmil stepped forward and had a look at her ears, there was the traditional point of elves but there was another at the base of the ear. His eyes widened, "*But how did she survive? She would have been older than she is now…*"

Celeborn smiled, "*Yes that would have been true however I found a letter within the first pages of the tome. She is the last surviving Avari, her parents were kept hidden; as they were the last Royal Bloodline. But they were all slowly tracked down by Orcs and killed. But it did not say where, the nanny fled and left the elfling in the hazel tree. The hazel tree is a protector, as they made their arrows and bows out of it.*"

"*So she is a princess?*"

Celeborn nodded, "*Yes, there are very few Elves who descend from The first Elves, our royal blood line. Most married common Elves thus losing all ties to royalty or just stay by themselves. King Thranduil is an example of a pure royal line. Her name is Leafling but was given no surname.*"

Leafling started whimpering in his arms, Celeborn started rocking her again, humming she quieted down. Rúmil walked forward, when the baby seen him she started gurgling again. Celeborn chuckled, "*I see, she has grown fond of you.*"

"*As I to her, she reminds me of Haldir when he was a babe. Except for the dark hair,*" he smiled, "*I will teach her everything I know.*"

Just than Galadriel walked in.

"*My Lady.*" both men said together.

She smiled at them than turned her attention to the elfling, she placed her hand gently on the her head and closed her eyes. A little while later she spoke, "*She will be a great warrior, one that is needed.*"

Rúmil looked at Celeborn, "*Are we keeping her?*"

Galadriel took the baby out of Celeborns arms and gently starting rocking her, singing under her breath:

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

"*Little Leafling, you have a home now little one,*" Galadriel cooed, "*She will be brought up here and taught the ways of The Guard, how to fight and how to defend, Rúmil will see to that. Once she is old enough she will be gifted with the tome of her people. Until than she will be no different nor treated any differently than any other elfling born here.*"

The two Elves bowed their heads in understanding.

"*Please excuse me Lady Galadriel, there are elves here from Mirkwood that need my attention,*" Celeborn bowed his head as he left the room.

"*I too will go, I'll let your maidens know to ready the nursery for our new elfling.*" Rúmil bowed.

"*Yes thank you Rúmil,*" Galadriel said, "*I'll be in my room putting this one down for a nap.*"

With that the Elves went their separate ways.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for reading. The song I use is Sleepsong by Secret Garden, the first and last time you will see it, I just wanted the reader to know what Leaflings lullaby is, because its mentioned a few times. This is a WIP so I will update when I can, I can't promise weekly updates though because of work. I love hearing feedback from readers, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien. I only own my Original Characters and story idea.**

* * *

"*Come on Haldir, you promised you'd play with me today!*" I shouted, "*I thought you were fast.*"

A voiced yelled from behind me, "*I am on flat ground or on the flets!*"

"*That's no excuse!*" I laughed.

I kept running until I heard the babbling of the stream, I glanced back but no sigh of Haldir yet. I smiled and turned my head right into a sharp branch, I felt my hair tie break. My dark hair flowed behind me, snagging a few broken twigs. I came to the stream and I sat down beside the small falls, I looked at my reflection. Dark brown eyes stared back at me, my usually straight dark hair was tangled. I groaned, "*This is going to take a while.*"

I slowly ran my hands through my hair taking leaves and untangling knots. Slowly my hair was becoming straight again than I heard foot steps.

"*It's about time brother, I think my hair grew while I was waiting for you,*" I teased.

"*I'm hear now Leafling, what did you want to play?*" Haldir asked, "*Unless you changed your mind.*"

I stood up facing him, "*Rangers.*"

He frowned, "*We didn't brings our bows.*"

"*We don't need them, we'll use long branches for swords instead. I'm Longshanks, you're Strider,*" I said, "*Come on let's go, I heard there is a council meeting today.*"

He frowned, "*Are you required to go?*"

I shrugged, "*I don't know, if they can't find me I don't have to! Run there are Orcs on your left, there may be goblins ahead, be careful!*"

We started running.

"*Right side Longshanks, deflect arrows!*" shouted Haldir.

I took my sword out and used it as a shield.

"Left side, Orc spears!*"

I spun and slashed through the air taking spears and heads with me, "*Strider to your right!*"

With quick reflexes he cut down the goblins before they had a chance to strike.

"*Looks like this area is clear for safe passage, we should scout ahead to make sure, Longshanks scale the trees, I'll take the ground.*" I ordered.

He nodded and quickly climbed the nearest tree, I ran ahead quietly, keeping in the shade of the trees. So far so good, we must have...I heard a branch break. Smiling I crouched behind the tree and readied my sword, Haldir has grown careless.

Grinning I jump around the tree ready to strike only to come face to face with a dark haired grey eyed elf.

"*Arwen!*" I yelled dropping my stick, "*I could have hurt you*"

She laughed while ruffling my hair, "*Little Aunt Leafling, you will have to be quicker than that to catch me off guard. You look nice, wearing your hair down.*"

I frowned, "*It's not on purpose, my hair tie broke. Do you have one?*"

She smiled, "*I always have one, you should carry one extra with you. Grandfather sent me to look for you.*"

"*Why? Do I get to be on the guard?*" I asked excitedly.

"*No, I do not think so.*" she said, "*Why do you ask?*"

"*Haldir was five hundred, same age as me when he was allowed to join the guard.*" I pouted, "*Rúmil and Orophin have trained me well enough to start on the guard. Isn't that the reason why they been training me?*"

Arwen frowned, "*I'm not the one you should be asking these questions to. Now run along, get dressed in your day clothes and go to the meeting hall. No wondering off or taking shortcuts. I'll tell Haldir where you went.*"

I nodded and took off running.

"*Little Leaf! Please look nice when you arrive!*" she called to me.

I rolled my eyes, I always look presentable but I do dislike having to wear dresses. If only I could wear tunics all the time, the nice sliver ones that Ada wears or dark blue ones. I stopped at the entrance, Arwen told me to hurry…but my room is way on the other side. Staying on the stairs and flets will make me really late…I looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one, good.

I took a running jump and climbed swiftly up the tree to where the beams, held the flet in place. I gently grabbed the beam and swung myself easily up. I crouch there, listening, still no one. I stood up and started walking across the beam until I was almost at the next tree, I jumped down onto a lower one and kept walking. I frowned still too slow, I glanced around one more time than started running. It was the easiest way to get around, Haldir tried it once but he couldn't run on the beams, walk yes but not run.

I smiled to myself, there is nothing better than having the wind in your hair and nothing between the me and the ground. I jumped and swung onto another beam with ease, I laugh. Naneth doesn't like me using the beams to get around, so I try not to get caught. Most of the time I don't. I jump one more time and I hang there, trying to figure out where I am.

"*Stairs to The Hall…*" I mutter, "*…and right there, my stairs…*"

I pulled myself up on the beam and ran to the end, stopping briefly I jump down and flip to the ground. I land with my legs behind me, my left arm holding me up and my right arm in the air, I grin. Perfect landing Orophin would be proud.

"*And who might this be?*" said someone from behind me.

I frozen, than slowly stood up.

The voice laughed, "*Well Lord Celeborn I didn't know your Guardsmen were so talented. Perhaps some of my Guardsmen should come and train here.*"

I very slowly turned around to see a group of people standing around Ada, who have me a look before turning to the tall golden blonde to his right.

"*She isn't on the Guard, come here.*"

I dusted off my tunic and straightened my hair as I walked closer to the group. Ada place his hand on my shoulder, "*King Thranduil this is my daughter Lady Leafling.*"

I bowed my head but at the slight pressure on my shoulder I quickly turned it into a full bow. I glanced at Ada who nodded at me.

"*The stars shine bright at our meeting Lady Leafling, may I introduce my eldest son Prince Aman,*" Thranduil had his arm around a light brunette elf, who smiled and bowed to me. I bowed to him too.

"*It is an honour to meet you King Thranduil and Prince Aman,*" I said with my head down, "*I hope all is well at your house.*"

Thranduil smiled and turned to Ada, "*Lord Celeborn you told me she was talented and beautiful but I did not expect her to be as good as your Guard.*"

Ada smiled, "*She was trained by the best and improves everyday. My Lady Leafling, would you take Prince Aman to the meeting hall? We will be along shortly.*"

I nodded my head, "*Yes of course Ada, come on Aman let's go I-I mean Prince Aman.*"

Thranduil laughed, "*It is alright Lady Leafling you are still an elfling, you are still learning.*"

I forced a smile, Orophin would be so disappointed at the slip of words. I turned and started walking, I heard footsteps beside me. We walked in silence until we reached the hall.

"*What exactly are you wearing? You do not look like a Lady,*" said Aman, "*Even our Court Ladies at home dress better than you.*"

I turned to face him, "*I happen to be wearing a warrior tunic.*"

"*So you are on the Guard than?*" he exclaimed.

I smirked at him, "*Almost as good.*"

He went quiet than glanced at me, "*Whats wrong with your ears?*"

I looked at him, "*What?*"

"*Your ears, what's wrong with them?*"

I felt my ears with my hands, the two points I was born with, "*Haldir said I was so bad as a baby as punishment my ears grew this way.*"

Aman laughed, "*Thats rubbish, you have deformed ears. I have never see an elf with ears like that before. You must be adopted from a malformed family who couldn't stand to look at you!*"

I glared at him, "*You take that back Aman!*"

He laughed meanly, "*Why it's true! You are a deformed elf, you'll never find a husband. That's why they put you on the guard!*"

"*Aman!*" said a loud voice, "*You do not talk to Lady Leafling in such a manner, apologize now!*"

Without thinking I withdrew my dagger, "*I will accept no apologizes, if you can fight with words than you can surely fight with steel. Lets settle this, no one not even a Prince will ever talk to me like that!*"

"*Leafling,*" I heard Ada's warning in his voice.

"*No she is right Lord Celeborn, I am disgusted with my son. If it were up to me I would punish him my way,*" Thranduil said furiously, "*However he must learn on his own, Lady Leafling he will fight arms with you.*"

Aman looked aghast, "*I will not fight a girl!*"

"*You want to fight with words than you will fight with swords Aman, you brought this upon your own self.*" Thranduil said harshly, "*Lord Celeborn with your permission.*"

Ada looked at me as I put my dagger away, than looked to his left where Orophin appeared.

"*Take them to the practice ring, we will follow.*"

Orophin nodded, and motioned for the two of us to follow him. Aman legged behind but I was right beside Orophin, afraid of what he may say.

"*Very brave of you Little Leaf or very foolish. You should have held your tongue however he does not have the right to speak to you like he did. I am proud you remembered to keep your anger in check and to speak in proper mannerism,*" he glanced at me, "*This fight will not be for practice, this you know. Do you remember what I taught you?*"

I nodded, "*Strength, agility, defence. Keep your opponent in mind, learn his moves, anticipate his next move, learn his weaknesses. Do not let emotions rule your attacks.*"

"*Good, and remember this: you may fight fair and true but your opponent may not. Do not let your guard down no matter what.*" he looked down at me, "*Learn this and you have learned all I can teach you, now go. Make me proud.*"

I smiled gently at my older brother and turned to walk to the ring, I looked for my practice sword on the holder. Than I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"*Here Little Leaf, take this. It was my first sword,*" Rúmil handed me it, "*Use it well.*"

I gasped, "*I can't Rúmil-*"

He held up his hand, "*Its my gift to you, it has brought me luck. Perhaps it will do the same to you.*"

I clutched the scabbard to my chest and nodded. I tied the belt on, the weight of the sword felt different compared to the dagger I always carried. When I earn my bow, my outfit will be complete. I walked to the side of the ring and pulled out my sword, it gleamed in the sunlight, it was heavier and sharper than my practice blade, it felt good in my hand. Rúmil step in front of me and offered protection guards for my arms and legs, I shook my head. I may only be an elfling but time has come to prove myself worthy of being chosen for The Guard.

I stepped forward into the practice ring and waited for Aman, who was fussing over blades. I practised a few defensive stances, getting a feel for my blade. At last he stepped forward. I put my sword blade down than raised it in a show of respect, Aman just grunted refusing to do the same.

"*Are you ready?*" asked Orophin looking at me than Aman, "*Fight.*"

Right away Aman tried circling me, I held my stance refusing to move. This startled him, he feint right I blocked, I seen that he had a dagger sheath hidden in his vest. He stalked back and forth, I studied his movements, he seemed use to onslaught attack. Biding my time was unsettling him.

"*What are you waiting for?*" he yelled angrily, "*Are you frightened that I'll beat you? You little deformed elf, come on, fight me!*"

Anger flared in me but I didn't let it show, I took a calming breath. 'Don't let emotions rule your attacks'. I was ready, I stepped forward; this made Aman grin. He swung but made the mistake of putting his full weight in it, I easily blocked and sent him flying into the dirt. He spun back up and charged at me, I let him get into striking ranged than landed a blow on his right shoulder.

He cried out and lunged at me again, he was getting angry, I blocked jab after jab. He didn't cover his legs so I hit his left leg just below the knee, with a yelled he charged full force. I was ready for this, lunged after lunge he nicked me on the arm. I repaid by getting his right wrist, I could see he was tiring out, time to finish. I lunged forth and twisted my blade under his and threw it out of his hands, it landed ten feet away.

He glared at me than whipped out his dagger and charged, I barely blocked, nicking my wrist. He striked out, he got my sword arm behind him but I knocked his dagger down. He looked triumphant, I looked down and he followed my gaze. In the commotion I grabbed my dagger with my left hand and had it positioned over his heart.

"*Well played Elf Girl,*" he said with a genuine smile, "*You win.*"

There was clapping.

"*Very well done,*" said Thranduil, "*Both of you.*"

Aman stepped back and bowed, "*I apologize for my pactions and words earlier, Lady Leafling.*"

I bowed back, "*You will make a fine warrior if that is what you wish.*"

Ada came forth, "*One of our Healers will look at your wounds. You fought well Prince Aman and Lady Leafling, once you are done with the Healers meet us in the meeting hall. King Thranduil, shall we?*"

The two men walked off leaving us to tend to our wounds. Aman turned to me again.

"*Elf Girl, if it were up to me you would be on the guard.*" he said with respect.

I bowed my head, "*Thank you.*"

* * *

Later that evening I sat on the window ledge in my room, watching the sun set in the reflection of the water. Without realizing I was stroking the extra point on my ear, sighing. I heard someone walk in, she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"*Naneth, what do my ears look like this?*"

She sat beside me, "*Why the sudden curiosity Little One? You always been proud of your ears.*"

I looked at her with tears in bed, "*You and Ada do not have ears like me nor do Haldir, Rúmil or Orophin. Is there something wrong with me?*"

She took me in her arms, "*Sweet baby, there is nothing wrong with you.*"

"*Your Naneth is right Little One,*" said Ada who just walked in, "*You are perfect just the way you are.*"

I started crying, "*But why am I so different? Everyone here likes me but Aman called me deformed.*"

Naneth starting rocking me while singing:

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

I stopped crying and lay there listening to her sing my song, slowly feeling my eyes grow heavy.

"*Little One?*" asked Ada softly, "*Do you want to know why you have special ears?*"

I nodded, still snuggled into Naneth.

"*Rúmil found you in a hazel tree,*" he continued, "*When he brought you, I knew you were one of a kind. Because only special elves are born from trees, your ears mark you as a warrior elf. Although not many elves know that.*"

I looked at Ada with wide eyes, "*I was born from a tree?*"

Naneth smiled, "*Yes, Rúmil was proud he was the one to find you, shhh go to sleep now. No more crying.*"

I yawed as I walked to my bed, Ada and Naneth tucked me in. She started humming my song while rubbing my head, I slowly felt my eyes close as I drifted off.

* * *

Authors Note: A big thank you to everyone who favoured and followed this story, you guys made my day! And okay I lied, here is the song again and I know it's probably gonna pop up again, so you are warned lol. I love hearing from readers, what you liked, didn't like, and I'll love and marry the first person to review my story, just kidding I wouldn't but I'd still love you. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien. I only own my Original Characters and story idea.**

** Authors Note: Opps sorry typo: She is a few centuries older than last chapter, sorry about the age jumping :) **

* * *

I leaned against the tree, mindlessly playing with the bow in my hand. I sighed. Haldir looked at me.  
"*Please tell me why I was so excited to be on the guard when I was younger?*" I asked, "*I bet it sounded exciting and dangerous. Instead of just sitting on the flets doing nothing besides watching.*"  
I moved to the edge of the flet and sat down, letting my legs dangle over the ledge. I listened to the birds and the wind through the trees, the breeze felt cool on my face. I sighed again and laid back, the sun warmed my cheeks.  
"*Haldir I want to fight battles not shoot down hobb-goblins,*" I said softly, "*I want to be in the rush of battle, having to fight for my life. Taste the sweetness of winning and the bitterness of failing.*"  
Haldir chuckled, "*Be happy you're on the guard, for now Little Leaf. Do not wish for battle so, battle and war are things better left alone and not fought. I think I see something moving northwest.*"  
I sat up and looked, "*Some hobb-goblins, shall we rid of them? Before they cause havoc on someone else?*"  
He frowned, "*But they are too far for our arrows.*"  
I smiled, "*Maybe for yours.*"  
I stood up and reached back for an arrow, I lined up with two hobb-goblins who were walking close together. I breathed out and let my arrow fly. It flew high than it hit its target, through the head of the first hobb-goblin than into the heart of the one beside it. The rest of the group scattered looking for the shooter, I smirked while looking back.  
"*You were saying?*" I teased.  
Haldir laughed, "*Alright but do not get over zealous. That was a good distance, when did you make those arrows?*"  
I stepped back and leaned against the tree, "*A couple days ago, I read the chapter a few times to make sure I had the right idea. Hazel trees are a good solid wood but flexible, my kindred knew what they were doing.*"  
He gasped, "*When did they tell you?*"  
I looked at my feet, "*A month or so ago, the explanation of being born from a tree…sounds amazing to an elfling but not so much now…I read the entire book, there's amazing history but no say of my other parents names. But I know what my full name is now.*"  
He looked at me, "*What is it?*"  
I smiled, "*Warrior Maiden Leafling Hazelwood of Lothlórein, born of Avari, Princess of the House of Warriors, last kindred.*"  
"*Wow, I hate to be in your shoes when you have to introduce yourself,*" he laughed, "*Oh look, more hobb-goblins, to the victor boasting rights?*"  
I nodded as I readied my bow, I waited until two were almost lined up before I shot.  
"*That only counts as one.*"  
I grinned as I took out two more, "*Not in my books brother!*"  
It wasn't long until we took out all the hobb-goblins, I glanced at Haldir, "*Fourteen.*"  
He sighed, "*You win, I only got ten.*"  
I gasped, "*First time ever! But a shame I have to leave my new arrows, to turn to rot.*"  
He chuckled, "*Maybe not, all the hobb-goblins are dead. I'll keep watch and you can run and retrieve as many arrows as you can.*"  
I smiled, "*Okay, I'll be back.*"  
I jumped over the ledge and slid down the tree. I sprinted to the glade where the hobb-goblins lay dead, it wasn't long until I had most of my arrows back. I kept looking but I couldn't find the last two.  
"*Damn,*" I mutter, "*Those where the best ones.*"  
Just than I heard a branch snap, I whirled around but I saw nothing. Another branch snapped I took my sword out, I slowly walked back in the direction of the flet when three black shapes came running out from behind a tree.  
"*Hobb-goblins!*" I cried out.  
I steady my sword and beheaded the first hobb-goblin, the other two screamed at me. I feint right they lunged in for the attack on the left, I smiled as I cut off an arm. It screamed in pain and howled at me, the other one jumped with his claws out aiming for my legs. I blocked and stabbed him though the head, it screamed once more before falling silent. The armless one howled again and moved in, I was trying to slide the body of the hobb-goblin off my sword, the harder I pushed it slowly came off…too slowly…  
With a yelled I swung my sword dead hobb-goblin still on it and knocked the armless one a few feet back. The force of the blow sent the dead body flying off my sword just in time to behead the armless hobb-goblin. I wiped the blood off on the grass but I had an uneasy feeling so I didn't put it away.  
I made my way slowly back, listening to every sound. Than I heard snorting and grumbling, I spun around and faced ten more hobb-goblin. I felt an arrow fly past my head into the lead hobb-goblin. With a deadly shriek they attacked all at once, I cut the first few down easily. But one was not willing to go down easily, one by one they were falling prey to Haldirs arrows. With a yelled I behead two than I spun around and cut down an arrow that was headed for me. I shook my head at Haldir, than I heard another crack behind me. I turned around and stopped dead. I stared at…a…goblin.  
It hissed at me and said something in a language I never heard before, it took a step forward, I focus on his lips to try and figure out what he was saying.  
"-killed…guard…I'll…you…"  
With a roar he advanced I blocked his attack, I jabbed at his arm. I heard a arrow hit the tree beside his head, he laughed.  
"…do…than…"  
He made a flourish, I block, he seemed weak on his left and he guarded his legs well. I felt another arrow fly past my head his time it hit his left shoulder. He cried out, it gave me just enough time to stabbed his chest than I swung at his head which went flying and hit a tree. I spun and ran back to the flet.  
"*Are you alright Little Leaf?*" asked a worried Haldir, "*I'm so sorry.*"  
I held up my hand, "*You did not hit me and I'm alive. It's alright brother. Besides that was exciting, I was able to use my sword in a fight not just in practice. To fight someone unknown to me and not have to hold back in case I injured someone. It was amazing…but I have to ask you something did you understand what the goblin was saying? It's tongue was foreign to me.*"  
Haldir looked troubled, "*Yes I did, he spoke in the Common Tongue. He said 'It was you who killed my guard, now this time I'll kill you!'…the whispers must be true.*"  
"*What whispers? What are you keeping from me?*" I demanded.  
"*Its queer that hobb-goblins are seen with goblins and being so far from the mountains. I must report this, you stay here I'll be back.*"  
I stopped him, "*I'm faster than you, I can see that this is very important.*"  
Haldir nodded, "*Yes, tell them exactly what I told you and exactly what happened. And send Orophin.*"  
I nodded than jumped down to the beam and took off running, it was only a matter of minutes until I was home.  
"*Orophin! Orophin where's Ada?*" I asked as I jumped down.  
"*In his garden as always, what has happened?*" he asked sharply.  
"*I have to talk to Ada, Haldir sent me, he wants you,*" I said while walking by him, "*He'll tell you what happened.*"

* * *

Ada paced back and forth with a troubled look on his face, I sat on the tree branch silently watching him. Haldir arrived with Rúmil shortly after.  
"*Lord Celeborn,*" he said breathlessly.  
Ada put up his hand, "*Yes Little Leaf told me everything, I waited for you to come before I say anything. Come down from the tree please.*"  
I lightly jumped down and stood beside my brothers.  
"*There has been a growing shadow in the land, whispers of an unnamed fear, one that has past into myth. The signs grow clearer every coming year, I fear that the time of Elves has almost come to past. There are some that have left these shores for Grey Haven, never to return.*" Ada looked at us, "*Please I beg of you and all the Guard to be careful, not careless. Hopefully this shadow will pass again, never to return. Rúmil, Haldir go to all the outside guard flets let them know what you seen and what happened. Leafling I want a word.*"  
My brothers bowed their heads, I gripped my dagger in fear, by the look in Ada's eyes I've done something very wrong.  
"*Leafling, what you did today was very foolish, you could have been gravely injured. They were just arrows, there are many hazel trees to make more from. As much as you say you are ready for battle you are not, you have skill in one to one fights not one versus many. Leafling,*" he walked towards me and grabbed me in his arms, "*I could have lost you today, I don't know what I would have done, what we would have done. Please don't be so eager for battle, time will come when you have to fight. But that time is not now, enjoy being young Little Leaf.*"  
I hugged him back and whispered, "*I'm sorry Ada, I just wanted to prove I could fight.*"  
He chuckled, "*We all know you can fight, this you do not need to prove. But if you feel like you must…I can have Orophin and Rúmil train you for group battles, after this situation has settled down.*"  
I looked up, "*Really Ada?  
"*Yes, I will not have my daughter feel inadequate when it comes to fighting. You are a warrior, so you shall be trained as one.*"  
"*Oh thank you Ada!*" I cried as I hugged him again, "*I'll make you and Naneth proud.*"  
"*We are already proud, now run along.*" he gave my shoulder a squeeze, "*Oh before I forget Granddaughter was asking for you.*"  
"*Ok I'll go find Arwen, see you later!*" I yelled as I ran out of the garden

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all :) and thank you to everyone who favoured and are following this story I love you too! When I was writing this I thought it was super long but it's short...well I found it short, the next one will be a bit longer :) see all of you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien. I only own my Original Characters and story idea.**

**Authors Note: "* *" means they are speaking in Silvan. And age jump a couple centuries :)**

* * *

I walked across the beams that held the flets in place, a habit that Naneth doesn't like. I've lost count of the times I've been caught by her, she's given up trying to stop me. I don't know why I do it…most elves can't balance themselves as good as I can when walking on the beams. I smiled as I reach the end, with a light jump I spiral downwards and land neatly on my hands and feet in crouching position. Than I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

"*Little Leaf, what are we going to do with you?*" said a low voice.

I spun around, "*Rúmil! You frightened me.*"

He laughed, "*Serves you right, how many times has Lady Galadriel told you not to walk on the beams?*"

"*More than I'm willing to admit to Big Brother.*" I grinned, "*What brings you to this side of the Golden Woods? I thought they had you on post on the North end?*"

"*Orophin sent me to look for you.*" Rúmil replied, "*But I do not know what for.*"

I grimaced, "*I hope he does not want me to help on the guard, it's so boring. I know why you all train but you never get any action, no one comes close to here, besides some hobb-goblins and a goblin once.*"

He smiled, "*Well for most of us we like the serenity and isolatedness of being on the Guard. Besides we keep sharp by shooting hobb-goblins, the ones you are so fond of.*"

I wrinkled my nose, "*Yes, it is fun taking their heads off but that's beside the point. So are we still up for fishing later? You promised.*"

"*Of course when have I ever broke my word? I could use some downtime with my Little Sister,*" he replied, "*Its been a while since we went fishing, last time I believe you, Haldir and I went?*"

"*That was centuries ago,*" I complained.

Rúmil laughed, "*Run along now Little Leaf, don't keep him waiting or he just might put you on the Guard for being tardy.*"

I waved him off than I took off running back to the garden, where Orophin usually meets me. I stopped and fixed my hair, making sure it was all in my hair tie.

"*I do wish you would wear your hair down like the rest of the Ladies.*"

I gracefully walked through the trees, "*No, it always gets in the way when in combat or training, it's more practical.*"

Orophin shook his head, "*You are not in combat or training all the time, and look at you! In a warriors tunic, what happened to the day clothes Van put out for you?*"

I made a face, "*That dratted old thing? I only wear day dresses for special events, I don't wear them for counsel meetings either. So why today of all days-*"

"*You are impossible Little Leaf,*" Orophin cracked a rare smile, "*However the reason why I called you here was not to discuss your choice of clothes but you are needed for the council meeting. Rather a Nanny position.*"

"*So you got Rúmil to get me just to tell me that they need me to look after an elfling? Where's Arwen? She would be more qualified to look after an elfling. I'm better at fighting and-and Guard duties than being a Nanny.*" I sighed, "*Who in the bright stars brings their elfling to council meetings anyway?*"

He cleared his throat and looked at me, "*We are host to Lord Elrond and his company.*"

I felt my eyes grow big, "*Elrond is here? Where are they meeting? I did not know he still had an elfling, I thought Arwen was the youngest?*"

"*Lord, Elrond Little Leaf. Have you not been listening to any of my lessons, how can I make you into a respectful Lady if you do not try to learn the proper titles.*" He sighed, "*I've taking up too much of your time you may as well go, there is no time for you to change. Go now Little Leaf, to the meeting hall.*"

"*Yes ok, will I get a chance to meet El-Lord Elrond? I have something to ask-*"  
Orophin gave me a look, I put my hands up, "*Okay, okay I'm on my way, I'm going I'm going.*"

I walked down the path past a group of maids.

"*Lady Leafling!*" said a sharp voice, "*That is not what I laid out for you this morn.*"

I glanced at them, "*I know it's not, but I didn't want to wear that. I'm perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes. Now please excuse me, I must get going.*"

Van sniffed at me before turning around. I stuck my tongue out, making the maids laugh. I quickly took off before she turned around.

"*You little brat!*" she hollered at me.

I laughed, as I jumped off the garden level to the next. I landed neatly on my feet and hands, than I heard someone clear their throat. I rolled my eyes, why oh why do I have horrible timing…

"*Little Aunt, haven't you learned yet?*" Arwen laughed.

I sighed as I stood up, "*You would think so, Rúmil caught me earlier. These eyes just don't pay that much attention anymore.*"

"*You should get them out of the clouds than Little Leaf, you will be able to see a lot more,*" she said.

I laughed, "*Yes I suppose, I have to go though. I have an assignment, Orophin and Ada will not be please with my lateness.*"

She nodded, "*Yes well I must be going too, My Father wants to meet with me later and I must get ready. At your leave Lady Leafling.*"

"*Oh must we? I suppose I better get use of this…you may take your leave, Lady Arwen.*"

She smiled and ruffled my hair, "*You will get use to it, just practice.*"

I bowed than took off at a brisker pace, I hope I am not late; I do not want a tongue lashing again. I neared the meeting hall just as Orophin arrived.

"*Right on time, just as expected,*" he said.

I stopped in my tracks, "*What are you doing here? I left you in the garden-*"

"*Yes, yes if I said I were meeting you, you would have delayed. Lord Celeborn,*" he bowed, "*Lady Leafling is here now.*"

I quickly bowed and went to stand beside Orophin. Ada nodded at us.

"*Thank you for getting her Orophin, you are dissmissed. Lady Leafling would you be able to watch over Lord Elronds ward?*" he asked.

"*Yes my Lord, I will be able to,*" I recited, "*What is the wards name?*"

"*He is right here,*" he reached around him and brought out a small elfling, "*This is young Master Estel.*"

I smiled at him, "*Hello Little Master, I am Lady Leafling. I'll be watching over you today.*"

"*Hello Lady,*" Estel said quietly.

Ada smiled, "*Now I'll leave you two, I'll sent Orophin to find you when the counsel is done.*"

With that he left, I smiled down at Estel, who meekly smiled back.

"*So what do you like to do?*" I ask him.

"*Why are you dressed like that?*" he questioned.

I looked amusedly at him, he blanched.

"*I-I-I am sorry I-I didn't mean-*"

I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder, "*Not to worry, I get asked that a lot, what do you know about Avari?*"

"*Whats that?*"

I gently led him to the pathway that led to the gardens, we reached my favourite spot and we sat down.  
"*Avari House of Warriors is where I am from.*"

He looked at me, "*Than why are you here? Are you visiting?*"

I smiled sadly, "*Avari were a strong race of East Elves, they lived in all sorts of places. But they moved around a lot, in their travels they met many unfriendly creatures, so they learned to fight.*"

His eyes grew big, "*Really? I thought they knew how to fight already.*"

I smiled, "*They knew how to fight but they mastered the art of fighting. They trained to use the bow and steel, but there were some who were not able to use both; so they became masters of one craft and taught others too. From young to old, male to female everyone knew how to defend and offend. For many centuries they lived in peace, moving from place to place.*"

"*Did they have a Lord and Lady?*" he asked while he cuddled into me.

I smiled, "*No they had a King and Queen, they were descendants of The First Elves. There were three different groups, just like how there are there different races of elves today. But the only royal elf left is the King of Mirkwood. I met him and his son once when I was an elfling, I challenged Lord Aman, his son to a duel.*"

He tugged on my arm, "*You didn't!*"

"*I did and I won,*" I smirked, "*Just barely. I won Amans respect that day, which is a high honour. Have not seen either one since that day, how many centuries ago.*"

We sat there watching the stream sing as it flowed down the rocks. The birds sang a chorus in the background.

"*So about the King and Queen?*" he questioned.

"*They ruled for a long time until a darkness came over the land, one by one they fell into the darkness and became dark creatures. Fearing for their lives the King and Queen fled with a handful of Avari, the ones that survived. They hid for many, many years, in that time they had a baby girl but the darkness found them. They had nowhere to go, they sent a messenger with the baby to Lórien, who hid the baby in a hazel tree. She grew up there, learning to fight just like her kindred learned so many centuries ago.*"

He looked at me wide eyed, "*You're the baby aren't you? So you're a princess?*"

I laughed gently, "*Yes but I'm not ready to take the responsibly just yet, there are many things I want to do before I take my…crown.*"

"*You're all alone. Me too,*" he said quietly, "*Lord Elrond is raising me because something happened to my real parents. He says when I'm old enough he'll tell me what happened.*"

I looked at him, his dark hair fell below his ears, his bright grey eyes were full of wonder. I ruffled his hair, "*You're a cute kid.*"

He laughed and said something in another language.

"*What did you say?*"

"*Im sorry, you don't know the Common Tongue?*" he asked.

I shook my head, "*I understand a few words I guess, there was this goblin who spoke that.*"

He glanced at me, "*A goblin! Where did you meet a goblin?*"

"*I fought one, a long while ago when I was on The Guard. I had help but I killed him, since than I've been wanting to travel, become a ranger,*" I explained, "*Its one of the many things I want to do before I become a princess. How do you know the Common Tongue?*"

He paused, "*Lord Elrond speaks it, he thought it would be a good thing to know. To be able to talk to Men, other Men besides me.*"

I ruffled his hair again, noticing this time his ears the lack of any point. I turned to him.  
"*Could you teach me? How to speak the Common Tongue.*" I asked.

He looked startled at me, "*Why? Is it for when you become a ranger?*"

"*Yes, I would like to communicate with others besides elves, if you do not mind that is,*" I said sheepishly.

He smiled, "*Sure I'll teach you, but it will take a while.*"

"*We have lots of time, counsels take a very long time,*" I laughed, "*When those Old Elves start talking they do not know how to stop.*"

* * *

I sat there laughing at myself, "*At least I can introduce myself without insulting anyone and ask for directions.*"

Estel laughed with me, "It is interesting that you can understand more Common Tongue than speak it. Like now, you can probably understand everything I'm saying?"  
"Yes…I can," I smiled, "…all I…need…practice."

"Is practice," he corrected, "I'm sure there are others here who speak Common Tongue and are willing to help you."

"Yes," I laughed, "*Yes my big brother can, even so…*"

I paused, "I…want to…learn by myself...so I won't need…help. That way…I can become a…Ranger sooner. I have a…name picked out."

"What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"Longshanks…it is a name I picked…when I was an elfling…when my brother and I played…Rangers, he was Strider. But you look more like…Strider than my brother."

"Strider, now that's one ranger I wouldn't fight, that's for sure," he sighed, "It would be so amazing to become a Ranger with you, me and you big sister against the world."

I grinned and ruffled his hair again, "I am not against the world…I just want to be a part of it."

I sat there quietly thinking of really becoming a ranger. I could do it, I have the skill and now I can speak the Common Tongue. With practice I could be fluent, I have yet to hear about a female ranger but than again I have never heard of a female warrior. I yawned and stretched out, Estel snuggled into my side and closed his eyes. I smiled and felt my eyes get heavy, I dozed off for a while until I felt something move beside me. I opened my eyes and looked down, Estel was deep asleep, lightly snoring.

"*Little Leaf?*" someone whispered.

I looked up, "Yes?"

"*How long-wait, what did you just say?*" exclaimed Orophin.

"*I mean yes?*" I quickly said.

"*Where did you learn Common Tongue? Wait, Young Master Estel?*"

I nodded, "*Yes, he taught me. I understand more than I speak right now. Orophin, I been thinking, I want to leave with Lord Elrond. Travel with him than go off on my own, become a Ranger.*"

Orophin frowned, "*You have responsibilities you have to fulfill Lady Leafling.*"

"*But she is right Orophin,*" said Ada as he came around the corner, "*She has learned everything we have taught, it's time for her to learn on her own. I do not want her to leave but, she feels like she must. So she will.*"

Just than Estel popped up, "*So big sister is coming with us? Really!*"

I shook my head, "*I shall never believe you are sleeping again Estel but yes if Lord Elrond bids it, I will accompany you for a while. Than go off on my own.*"

A low thud on the ground made all of us jump, Haldir smiled apologetic, "*I over heard everything, I been waiting for this Little Leaf. For the day you go off on your own, especially now that Lord Elrond is here, I know that's what you want to ask him.*"

I frowned at him, "*How did you know I was going to ask him something?*"

"*Orophin and I talked earlier, here,*" he handed me a bag, "*A present from us, your big brothers.*"

I stood up and took the bag, opening it I took out a deep grey traveling cloak with hood, traveling boots and gloves, I felt my eyes tear up.

"*To keep you safe and warm, it's the least we can do for you,*" replied Orophin, "*I wish I could keep you here and continue to teach you all the things I know. However you will do well.*"

"*Thank you, everyone, I-I do not know what to say,*" I sniffed, "*By the way you are all carrying on, you make it sound like I'll be gone forever.*"

I hugged everyone, saving Ada for last, "*What will I tell Naneth?*"

Ada chuckled, "*She knows you are leaving, she'll see you than.*"

"*I'll make you proud,*" I whispered.

"*You already do,*" he whispered back.

* * *

Authors Note: A _BIG_ thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, liked and followed my story! You all made my day! Sorry about the age jumping but it's necessary you'll find out why next chapter :) I hope I didn't throw anyone off from switching from Elvish to Common Tongue, I was going to warn about that but I didn't want to have a spoiler. Alright I'm thanking everyone again and see you all next update, that is when the ball gets rolling, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien. I only own my Original Characters and story idea.**

**Authors Note: "* *" means they are speaking in Silvan, _Italics _are direct quotes from the book.  
**

* * *

(Time jump: 7 decades later)

I looked at The Road, it was quite dark now, I glanced over at Estel.

"*He won't come by The Road, I met with Three. They came from Buckland, it would be folly to think that this Mr. Baggins has not encounter them by now. If he is smart he will go by fields, there's a chance we won't find him here.*"

Estel looked at me, "*You may be right but I haven't heard from Mithrandir it's-*"

I put my hand up, I could hear soft footfalls of ponies. I left my post by the hedge and walked a ways until I came upon six dark shapes, too small to be The Wraiths.

_"Tom's country ends here: he will not pass the borders._  
_"Tom has a house to mind, and Goldberry is waiting."_ said the fattest one on the tallest pony.

I smile as I walked back to The Road, "*Mr. Baggins is in good company and shall be by this way, if I'm right they will be headed for Bree, I shall meet you there.*"

Just than we heard a rustling in the lower trees.

_"I'm sorry to take leave of Master Bombadil," said one, "He's a caution and no mistake. I reckon we may go a good deal further and see naught better, nor queerer. But I won't deny I'll be glad to see this Prancing Pony he spoke of. I hope it will be like the Green Dragon back at home. What sort of folk are in Bree?"_

_"There are hobbits in Bree," said the tall one, "as well as Big Folk. I daresay it will be homelike enough. The Pony is a good inn by all accounts. My people ride out there now and than."_

_"It may be all we could wish," said Mr. Baggins, "but it is outside the Shire all the same. Don't make yourselves too much at home! Please remember-all of you-that the name of Baggins must NOT be mentioned. I am Mr. Underhill, if any name must be given."_

With that the four mounted their ponies and set off. I looked at Estel, "*I'll meet you at the Pony, I need a few words with Tom.*"

He nodded and silently took off after them, I quickly sprinted after the dark shape as it slowly started on its way home.

"Oh Master Tom Bombadil, how is fair Goldberry?" I ask.

With a laugh Old Tom stopped Fatty, "Well young Leafling, I haven't seen you here for many a while. Goldberry is the same as ever, beautiful and patient. Come with me, she will be overjoyed to have you as a guest again."

I bowed, "It would be an honour to be a guest of yours again, alas time is not with me. I follow you to ask some questions."

Old Tom stoked his beard, "Lets hear them."

"Have you seen strange going ons? Black Riders in your land?" I ask.

He wrinkled his nose in thought, "Non stranger than always, no Black Riders come into my country. They go around but not through. I'm not sure if that is good news for you or not."

"Thank you Old Tom, I will not take up more of your time. Tell Goldberry I'll stop by sometime in the future."

He bowed his head, "I surely will Lady Leafling, until than good-night."

I stood there as Old Tom spurred Fatty into a trot, and watched them slowly fade into the fog. I turned around and headed for The Road, I crouched at the hedge listening for horses or footsteps. It was all quiet, I stepped onto the road and hurried to Bree. It seemed like the night got darker the closer I went to the gate. I stayed in the shadows and climbed up the gate and pass the eyes of Harry the gatekeeper. I took a last glance back at The Road and saw three shapes moving in the far distance, not a good sign.

I quickly made my way to The Pony and slipped inside, making sure my hood was over my face; the smoke made the room hazy; the laugher and talk was loud. The littlest people were making the most noise, I located Estel sitting in by the wall and joined him.

"*They sure don't keep to themselves to they?*" I asked him lowly.

"*No but just by sitting here I've learned a lot about them.*"

"*Their names?*"

He nodded, "*Pippin and Sam, the one I'm looking for is Mr. Underhill, who has smartly kept to himself.*"

"Hallo, can I get you anything?" said a short young man.

"A pint of dark ale." I said.

"Coming right up." He said cheerfully.

Estel looked at me, "*For any special reason?*"

I shook my head as my drink arrived and the drink runner left, "*Just for enjoyment I suppose.*"

I took a sip, a sharp bitterness invaded my mouth, "*Not the finest brew this one, I should have stuck with light ale or just went to Dale, now they know how to brew a good dark ale.*"

We sat there in silence, I saw Mr. Baggins look our way, he stopped Butterbur and asked him about us.

"*I believe we struck his curiosity, Strider.*" I said, "*You haven't talked to him yet?*"

"*No but it looks like we are going to,*" he replied while nodding and motioning for him to come over.

I grinned into my cup but quickly grimaced when the bitterness filled my mouth. Slowly Mr. Baggins made his way over to our table.

"You're Strider and, you're Blade," he said lowly.

Estel glanced questionably at me, I smirked.

_"Well Master Underhill, if old Butterbur got your name right,"_ Estel said.

"He did," the hobbit said stiffly as he sat down, "Mr. Butterbur warned me about you, rangers."

"Did he say we were dangerous?" I asked in a low mocking voice, "Or that we travel and hardly ever come in here?"

He shook his head, "More that you never talk unless it is to tell a tale."

We sat there quietly, watching everyone around us, Estel leaned forward, _"If I were you I'd stop them from drinking too much, this isn't the Shire. There have been queer folk coming through here."_

I looked up from my cup, one was talking about The Party. He was getting into his story and doing a very poor imitation of Bilbos speech. I heard Bilbo speak before and this hobbit has done him no justice.

"You better do something quick." Estel whispered.

I watched as Mr. Baggins jumped on the table said a short speech than started singing.

I smiled, "*You have your hands full with those Little Ones.*"

He nodded but kept silent, puffing on his pipe. I drained my cup, and wiped my mouth. I put some coins on the table.  
"*I am off for the night, I'll meet you in Rivendell.*"

"*Meet? You aren't coming along?*" he asked.

I shook my head, "*I know these lands like the back of my hand, one less trip through the wilderness won't kill me. Besides I don't want to walk, I rather ride, faster, easier, better, for this old elf.*"

He laughed, "*Not old yet, you haven't passed two thousand barely even half a thousand.*"

I laughed, "*Okay, okay a half thousand but I want to be as old as Naneth. So I have a ways to go old man!*"

"*Now, now no need to call me on it. I do have a few good decades left in me.*" he sighed, "*Where are you going to get a horse from? You walked with me.*"

I smirked, "*After all these years some farmers have some favours they owe me. Any horse I take always make their way back so it's nothing to let me borrow. Most of the time they want to stay with me but I always tell them to go home.*"

There were shouts and applause around us, than Mr. Baggins started singing again.

"*Best be off before it gets to dark for you,*" he said.

"*Don't worry, and you be careful too. I seen something as I crossed over the fence, watch yourself and the hobbits,*" I said as I stood up, "*You have a safe trip, I'll see you soon Little Brother.*"

He bowed his head than turned his attention to the growing crowd around the singing hobbit. I smiled as I slipped out onto the road and to the nearest stable. I looked around then slipped inside. I walked down the aisle to the last stall and whistled. A happy neigh came from within.

"*I thought I'd never see you again, Aduial,*" I whispered to a black mare, "*Lets go to Rivendell again girl, we must be swift, there is a darkness about.*"  
She neighed again and stomped her foot.

"*Estel will be fine, I taught him everything he knows. He's a swift and strong fighter. He knows what is out there.*"

She neighed and kicked the gate.

I smiled, "*You know what's out there too Aduial, lets be swift. I don't want to fight this night.*"

I swung open the gate and jumped on, Aduial kicked back on her hind legs than galloped out the door. The ride to the East Gate was fast, I had to stop her so the gate keep could open the gate.

"Be careful out there Ranger Blade, there's something queer about." he croaked.

I nodded my head and spurred her on again, we ran on until sunrise. We rested for a few hours before taking off again. The road was empty, it unsettled me, so we took a shortcut I found many years back. Three days later we reached our destination.

"*A record for us girl,*" I said as I slid off, "*Now for a good rest and good food for you, before you head back.*"

She neighed and scratched the ground.

"*Stay? Dear Aduial, aren't you needed back home?*"

She whinnied.

I frowned, "*He left you there? Even after what I said, you are better off here than living in that stable day in and day out. When I make my way back there he'll regret what he did to you.*"

I rubbed her down and gave her a good brushing, than led her to the stables.

"*Leafling, it's good to see you,*" said someone behind me.

I turned, "*Glorfindel, good to see you too. I hope you don't mind the extra horse, she doesn't want to go back this time.*"

He chuckled, "*I was wondering when I'd see her again, Aduial is it? She is a fine horse.*"

"*That she is, I hope you don't mind cutting this meeting short but I would like to freshen up before meeting with Lord Elrond,*" I apologized.

"*Not to worry, we can speak later.*"

* * *

A few days later a group of dwarfs arrived, I met them at the gate.

"Good day Glóin and company," I welcomed.

"Good day Lady Leafling, haven't seen you around for a long time," he replied with a smile.

"I have been traveling young dwarf, I am back for now. Shall I announce you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No thank you Lady, Lord Elrond is waiting for us. I sent word I would be coming."

I bowed as they passed going up the stairs, I remembered the first time Glóin came here, Fili and Kili the lively two brothers were the only ones to actually talk with me besides Bilbo...Kili…Fili…

"Why the troubled look Leafling?" asked Bilbo who came walking down the stairs.

"Just remembering a dwarf company that came through these gates, Lord Thorin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, you and Gandalf. What a company it was, if Lord Thorin wasn't so opposed to elves at the time, I would have loved to join you."

He laughed, "Yes, yes if Lord Elrond didn't hold you back, you would have joined anyway."

"True, I was very put off and looked for adventure else where, I joined up with Arwens older brothers for a while. Than went back home for a visit," I motioned for Bilbo to walk with me, "How is the book coming along?"

"Very well indeed," he said happily, "I finished a bit more if you would like to read it. Feel privileged, you are the first to read it."

"But not the last, when it is all done I would love to read it. I will not read an unfinished tale," I teased, "No matter what it is about: gold, dragons, dwarfs."  
I fell silent, he looked at me.

"They fought bravely," he said lowly, "And honourably."

"Yes I wouldn't expect less," I sighed, "Kili and Fili told me that when they got back they'll travel with me to Dale to show me their homeland personally. I have been there many times, the dark ale is fantastic. I visit the three of them when I go, I always leave a pint for him and Fili, Lord Thorin I did not know well enough to leave anything for."

"You grew close to them, in the short time we were here." He commented.

"Yes we did, they were young, just babies to me. Yet they there they were going on an adventure. The kindest and talkative dwarfs I ever met back than." I paused, "Now that I remember I must be going to see Arwen, I bid you good day Bilbo and good luck upon finishing your book."

He smiled and waved me off.

* * *

I was walking along the river followed closely by Aduial, I am getting worried. Estel should have been here by now, even going by country, than I heard high shrieks.  
"*Ringwraiths!*" I exclaimed.

I jumped on Aduial and spurred her into a gallop, the river beside me swelled and white riders flew past. I heard another shriek and I seen black shapes being carried away. I stopped Aduial when I noticed a bundle of clothes and Nar standing near.

"*Nar? Why is Glorfindel not with you?*"

Nar stomped his foot and whinnied. I jumped off Aduial and ran to the bundle, I turned it over. It was the Hobbit, he was fading fast.

"*They will not get you young hobbit,*" I said as I picked him up, "*Hold on longer, stay with the light.*"

I jumped back on Aduail and we galloped back as fast as she could carry us, we neared the gate.

"*Get Lord Elrond!*" I yelled as I hopped off, "*Quickly this hobbit doesn't have long left!*"

I went running up the stairs and met up with Elrond.

"*Bring him to the second floor room, I have it ready for him.*" he commanded.

I flew up the stairs and gently placed him in the bed. As I left Elrond walked in. I closed the door and stood there.

"*Why young Ranger, what brings you here?*" said a teasing voice.

I turned around, "*I forgot I had my cloak on, how are you today Arwen?*"

She smiled, "*I am alright, don't worry about Frodo, Father will help him.*"

"*I know, I'm going to go wait for Glorfindel and company they shouldn't be long now,*" I bowed than left.

I waited at the gate for a while until I heard footsteps in the distance. I stood up and walked up the lane to meet them.

"Hail friends of Aragorn," I called as they approached.

Estel and Glorfindel grinned at me.

"Hail Ranger Blade, have they sent you to search us?" Estel laughed.

"Your Blade?" Asked the tallest Hobbit, "You're Striders lackey?"

I threw my hood off, "Lackey? I shall remember that Strider. I'm his traveling companion, I left Bree before you did."

"You're an Lady Elf," said one in wonderment.

"Indeed I am," I smiled, "Follow me, I'll show you where you can clean up and your rooms."

"Rooms?" asked the tall one.

"Yes, I assume you will be staying for while until your friend gets better." I quirked an eyebrow, "Unless you plan to leave soon."

"We wouldn't dare think of a thing like that," one said angrily.

"Now Sam, she didn't mean anything by that," Estel said lowly, "She's merely asking."

Sam turned bright red.

"You are a stout hobbit Little Master Sam, I did not mean to offend." I apologized.

I started walking, Glorfindel walked beside me and Estel a ways behind with the hobbits.

"*I trust you found them easily enough?*" I asked.

"*Found them in time, Frodo is a strong hobbit. But if I had reached them any later he would not have made it,*" Glorfindel said quietly.

A few hours later I was sitting on the balcony railing watching the sunset. Than I heard a patter of feet, I looked over and saw the one named Pippin.

"How may I help you Little Master?" I asked gently.

"Why are you dressed like that if you are a Lady Elf?" He questioned.

I laughed, "I am a Ranger, it won't due to wear a dress out in the wilderness as you seen. Besides I never cared for dress wearing."

He came and stood beside me, "Will Frodo be alright?"

"Time will tell but, he is under good hands. It will be a day or so before he awakes. While than enjoy yourself, walk the gardens, it won't do to have you get sick worrying about Little Master Frodo."

He nodded, than turned around and walked off.

"*You're always asked the same question,*" laughed Estel as he came walking by.

"*Yes Little Brother, I believe you asked the same once?*"

"*I did, I did,*" he walked and leaned on the railing, "*Seems like yesterday you came here with us, than left on your own. You did come back like you promised to teach me how to shoot and fight.*"

I nodded, "*Of course, now look at you now Longshanks, Strider, Dúnadan, Estel or whatever they call you now; I could not be more proud.*"

* * *

The smell of food drifted down the hallway, I followed my nose to the Hall of Fire.  
"Hello my dear Bilbo," I said as I kneeled by the chair he was in, "What are you up to? It is too dark to be writing in here."

He laughed, "Writing I am not but thinking I am. Are you good at song making?"

"No, I am good at singing but not making up songs, I won't be of any help," I giggled.

"I thought I'd ask, if you see Dúnadan could you bring him here? I could use his help."

"I will," I promised.

Just than an elf popped his head in, "Lady Leafling are you ready for supper? We are gathering now."

I looked down at myself, lucky I was wearing one of my good tunics, "Thank you. Bilbo will you be joining us?"

"No, not this time Leafling," he sighed.

"At your leave," I said as I bowed.

I left and walked down the corridor and met up with Arwen.

"*Good Evening Lady Arwen,*" I said and bowed, "*May I accompany you to the dining hall?*"

She laughed, "*Yes you may Lady Leafling.*"

I fell in step with her, "*So Frodo is well?*"

"*Well what do you think we are having the feast for? You will be sitting beside me, so you better behave.*"

"*I always do, is Glóin joining the Head Table?*" I asked as we entered.

She nodded and led the way to our seats. A little while later Frodo walked in, and was seated beside Glóin. His eyes roamed across the room and landed on Arwen.

"*He's staring at you,*" I whisper.

"*He would be staring at you too Leafling if you dressed up a bit.*" she whispered back.

I snorted quietly, "*I'm good the way I am, if an elf, man or halfling can see that than he's worth my time.*"

The rest of the meal we sat in quiet, I listened to Glóin talk to Frodo. I haven't had the chance to talk to him myself so I listened eagerly. When the meal was done I glanced around the room but I couldn't find Estel, he must be talking to Elladan and Elrohir. I turned to Arwen.

"*Are you coming to the Hall of Fire?*" I asked.

"*No, I'm turning in for the night, have a good time.*" with that she got up and left.

I slowly followed everyone to the Hall, I walked in and saw Bilbo with Frodo. I smiled than I felt someone brush my arm.

"*Why weren't you at supper?*"

Estel smiled, "*I had to talk to Elladan and Elrohir, see how things were going.*"

"*Thought so, come. Bilbo wants you to help him with a song he wants to finish.*"

We walked towards the two hobbits deep in conversation, it was a few minutes before they noticed us.

_"Ah, there you are at last Dùnadan," Bilbo cried._

_"Strider," said Frodo, "You seem to have a lot of names."_

"Yes he does," I said, "More than one person should."

_Bilbo frowned, "Strider is one I have not heard. Why do you call him that?"_

_"That is what they call me in Bree," Estel laughed, "And how I was introduced to him as."_

_Bilbo nodded, "Where have you been my friend? Why weren't you at the feast? The Lady Arwen was there."_

_"Yes I know," he said gravely and looked at me, "Certain things come before mirth, Elladan and Elrohir arrived and I had to talk with them."_

_"Since you have had your news, perhaps you could help me finish my song. Lord Elrond said it must be done before this night is out." Bilbo asked, "Lets go into the corner and polish it up."_

_"Let's hear it," Estel smiled and followed the old hobbit._

They went off and left, I turned to face Frodo.

"I don't believe we officially met, I am Leafling Hazelwood of Lothlórien," I bowed.

"Frodo Baggins of the Shire, Gandalf told me you are the one who brought me here," he said as he bowed back.

I smiled, "I brought you the rest of the way, Nar carried you most of the way."

We sat in silent listening to the music.

"Sam was telling me that you are Blade," he looked at me, "When you talked at the Prancing Pony you did not sound female."

I laughed, "No one would take a female Ranger seriously elf or not, sorry for the misleading."

"No need to apologize Leafling, I understand. Why are you so far from home?"

I sighed, "I been away from home for a long time, being a Ranger does not allow for much stay time anywhere. Especially now but this is not the time to talk about that. Enjoy yourself Frodo, the Hall of Fire is always my favourite part of the evening, there are always new songs to listen to."

We sat there listening to music for a while but I was feeling restless.

"Excuse my leave Little Master Frodo, but I may...fall asleep where I sit. See you in the morning," I stood up.

* * *

I heard news of arrivals from Mirkwood, I walked through the halls hoping to run into them. It has been a long time since I first met Elvenking Thranduil and his son Aman. I turned the corner and saw someone walking up the hall, I gasped.

"*King Thranduil,*" I said and bowed.

He smiled, "*He is my father.*"

I looked up into warm grey eyes, my heart skipped a beat.

"*You must be Lady Leafling, I've heard a great deal about you from my brother Aman, I am Legolas Greenleaf youngest son of King Thranduil.*"

I nodded, "*The stars shine bright at our meeting. I am Leafling Hazelwood of Lothlórien.*"

Legolas smiled, "*Aman would act out the fight to my sister and I. Perhaps sometime you will tell me your side of the story.*"

"*It would be a honour,*" I said proudly, "*I'm sure it will differ from Amans, greatly. Um I mean it will be a different telling.*"

He laughed, "*Want to know the reason he was so nasty and mean? He saw everything you've accomplished in your short life at the time and what you will accomplish. He grew jealous, he was taught to fight but he is destined for the throne and none else. I'm not asking for you to pardon him, he deserved the battering. And I am talking non-stop, I am sorry for taking up your time.*" he bowed.

I giggled, "*It is fine, it's nice to have someone to talk to who isn't your elder. Oh, there's the bell, we best hurry to the Counsel.*"

"*Lead the way, I do not know where the Counsel Room is. I was hoping to run into someone,*" he said sheepishly.

I grinned at him, "*Lucky you did run into someone, this hall is hardly used. Follow me.*"

* * *

Authors Note: THANK YOU to everyone who favored, followed and reviewed! You guys are the best, now we get into the story. I'm sticking with the book and it's been ages since I last read it so as I write I am reading, so the updates will be a bit slower than usual. Oh Happy New Year to everyone! See you all in the new year!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien. I only own my Original Characters and story idea.**

**Authors Note: "* *" means they are speaking in Silvan.**

* * *

We walked in silence until we reached the terrace.

"*Here is it,*" I said.

Legolas took a quick look around, "*This doesn't look like a Counsel Room, it's outside.*"

I shrugged, "*I'd rather have a long Counsel outside than inside a small room any day. Not a cloud in the sky, so it's more than perfect.*"

"*I did not mean no disrespect,*" he apologized quickly.

I laughed, "*None taken Legolas...or do you prefer Prince Legolas?*"

He wrinkled his nose, "*Just…Legolas is fine. What about you? Lady, Leafling?*"

I shook my head, "*I'm not quite ready for that yet, Leafling is fine. Until I officially take up my…duties, please don't call me Lady no matter what you hear.*"

He smiled, "*Same with me. I may be Thranduils son but I am not in line for the throne for many a century. Gladly too I might add, I do not want to…rule over anybody. I want the freedom to go where I want, to explore see the world. Not do what someone tells me too, be able to marry-ah,*" he cleared his throat, "*I might be a young elf but I do know being on a throne for the rest of my life is not for me. As for being a 'royal' elf that title has no worth to me unless…there I go again, please stop me if I am boring you. I am usually not this talkative.*"

His faced turned bright red, I could not help myself but giggle a bit which just made him go redder.

"*I apologize for laughing,*" I said while trying to stop giggling.

"*No need, you look bea-*" he cleared his throat, "*when you lau-ah,*" he cleared his throat again, "*Sorry, um…I been wanting to meet you.*"

I stopped giggling and I looked at him, "*What?*" I breathed.

"*Ever since I heard about you from Aman, your bravery and courage, your strength. I-I told my father that one day I would like to meet you, travel to Lothlórien,*" he looked away, "*I'm sorry that was too forward.*"

I felt my cheeks grow hot, I tucked some hair behind my ear. Just than Legolas lifted his hand and brush a few stray strands of hair away from my cheek, he has a feather light touch that made my breath hitch. We met each others gaze for a brief minute. I turned my head away, trying to get my breathing under control.

"*W-we best g-get going,*" I stuttered quietly, "*Looks like its about to start.*"

He nodded but didn't move, almost like he didn't want to part ways yet…no he's just seeing who is all present. I walked quickly away and headed to where Estel was sitting. I sat down and watched where Legolas chose to sit, he must have felt me staring because he looked my way and gave me a small smile that sent my heart sputtering.

"*Who is that you came in with?*" Estel whispered.

"*From Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf youngest son of King Thranduil,*" I whispered back, "*I met up with him and showed him the way here. And we did not come in together, I-I was ahead of him.*"

Estel gave me a weird look, "*Are you feverish? Your face is flushed, do you need to lie down?*"

I looked at the ground and cleared my throat, "*I'm okay, i-it's nothing…here's Frodo and Bilbo, we can start now.*"

Estel cocked an eyebrow at me and noticed Legolas looking this way, who quickly looked away. Estel cleared his throat and I glanced at him, a knowing look in his eye. I looked away and ran a hand through my hair.

"*It's not like that,*" I mumbled, I'm pretty sure…

Elrond stood up and faced everyone, "Here my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent."

He than continued to quietly tell Frodo who everyone was, when his eyes landed on Estel and I, his eyes lit up. I nodded in acknowledgment.

Elrond than turned to Gandalf, "Here, is Boromir, a man from the south. He arrived this grey morning and seeks for counsel."

I turned to Estel, "*I was wondering who that was, he's from Gondor.*"

"I have bidden him to be present," Elrond continued, "for here his questions will be answered."

There was talk about going ons in the world, the trouble growing down south, news from the east in the mountains.

"Moria," started Glòin, "Moria, we dug too deep and woke a nameless fear. Long has its halls been empty since the children of Durin fled. Long there have been whispers of longing but tainted with dread, none have entered but Thrór, he perished. At long last Balin listened to the whispers of longing and resolved to go. Along with him went Ori and Óin and many of our folk. That was thirty years ago, for a while we got news: Moria has been entered and work begun. Since have been silent and no word.

"Our gates at Lonely Mountains were approached by a messager of Mordor, saying Lord Sauron wants friendship. Friendship in exchange for help in finding a thief, a hobbit that we once knew. Dain has given no answer but our brother King Brand in Dale is afraid and may yield. I have been sent to warn Bilbo and to find out why the Enemy seeks out such a trifle ring."

Elrond rose, "You have done well to come, many of the questions you seek, you will find answers. All of you have come here in the nick of time, by chance. Until this day what has been hidden will be told. The Tale of the Ring shall be told from the beginning. I shall start but others will end it."

Than he started talking about the making of the rings of power, the friendship between Mordor and Eregion. The betrayal of the Elven-smiths of Eregion as Sauron took their knowledge and forged in Mountain of Fire the One Ring to be their master. The hiding of the Three Elven rings.

He talked about Númeor, their rise and fall. Of the line of kings: Elendil his sons Isildur and Anárion. The Last Allegiance of Elves and Men, the battle of the Ring on the slope of Orodruin. How Isildur cut The Ring from Saurons hand with the shattered sword of Elendil, when he refuse to listen to the counsel given to him from Elrond to destroy The Ring. He took it when it should have been casted into the fires of Orodruin, it soon betrayed him to his death.

The battle was not totally fruitless, Sauron was diminished but not destroyed. His ring lost but not unmade. The shards went to the heir of Isildur who was but a child, stayed here in Rivendell. He mentioned the Tree of Kings that has withered through the years. With that all said Elrond said back down.

Boromir stood up, "Give me leave Master Elrond, I hail from Gondor. We still restrain the wild folk of the East and the terror of Morgul at bay. But now the nameless Enemy has risen, smoke rises from Orodruin, we called Mount Doom. We were driven away with war from Osgiliath, a few of us survived. I have come here for counsel not for allies in war. For I had a dream, a voice cried from far:

Seek for the sword that was broken,

In Imladris it dwells;

There shall be counsels taken

Stronger the Morgul-spells,

There shall be shown a token

That Doom is near at hand,

For Isildur's Bane shall waken,

And the Halfling forth shall stand.

Of this I understood little, I asked leave of my father, Lord of Gondor to travel here."

Estel stood up and put his sword on the table in front of Elrond, the blade was in two pieces, "Here you will find your answers. This is the Sword that was Broken!"

Boromir looked Estel over, his eyes narrowed, "Who are you? And what do you have to do with Minas Tirith?"

I stood and and took a few steps forward, I felt everyone's eyes on me, "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn and he is descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is chief of the Dùnedan in the North, and few are now left of that folk."

I seen Frodos eye widen, I sat back down and was followed by Estel. Gandalf leaned over and said something in Frodos ear, he slowly took out The Ring.

"Behold, Isildur's Bane," said Elrond.

The gold reflected in Boromirs eyes, "The Doom of Minas Tirith is here, why should we seek a broken sword?"

"It did not say the Doom of Minas Tirith," Estel said, "But Doom and great deeds are at hand. The sword is a heirloom pasted down when all other heirlooms were lost. It is spoken that it will be remade when Isildur's Bane is found."

Doubt glittered in Boromirs eyes.

"I am Isildur's heir not Isildur himself, I carry no resemblance to Elendil or Isildur. I have had a hard life, many leagues between here and Gondor are little compared to the journeys I have had." Estel continued, "Rangers protect the country people who scorn us and give us names like 'Strider'. We are hunters but not all of us hail from Mordor. Isildur's Bane has been found, the Sword shall be reforge and I will come to Minas Tirith."

Boromir narrowed his eyes, "It is found you say, all I see is a small gold ring in the hands of a Halfling, how did it come to such a strange messager?"

Elrond motioned to Bilbo, "That will be told."

Bilbo retold the story I knew well, about meeting Gollum, the riddles and how he came to The Ring. He than passed it on to Frodo who told of his dealings with the Black Riders his journey thus far.

Now it was Gandalf's turn to speak, he spoke of his trial of finding Gollum, his study of The Ring in Gondor. When Aragorn found Gollum, his long weary talk with him, finding out that The Enemy knows where The Ring is. The keeping of Gollum at Mirkwood, where they watch over him day and night at the hope he would be cured.

"Alas," Legolas said with distress on his fair features.

I clenched my fist, I did not like that look on his fair face, it did not belong there.

"The tidings I been sent with must be said now," he continued, "The creature Sméagol named Gollum escaped."

"Escaped?" cried Estel, "This is ill news indeed. How came the people of Thranduil fail in their trust?"

"It was not the lack of watchfulness,"said Legolas, "but over kindness, we had not the heart to keep him in the dungeons. In case he slipped into his old black thoughts."

Glóin stood up, "You were less tender to me!" Remembrance shone in his eyes.

"Now, now that was a regrettable misunderstanding," Gandalf said softly, " It has been set right, if all grievances that stand between Elves and Dwarfs are brought up we may as well abandon this Counsel."

Glóin rose again and bowed, Legolas continued, "On fair days we took him for a walk, one day he climbed a tree and refused to come down. We stayed there long into the night, we than were attacked by Orcs, in the confusion he escaped. This was a planned attack to rescue Gollum, we failed to recapture him. For the trail passed beyond our skill and we neared Dol Guldur, a evil place we shall never go near."

"Than he is gone, who knows now what role he will play in the future," said Gandalf gravely.

"What of Saruman? Why is he not here?" Asked Galdor.

Gandalf told how he rode to Isengard, that Saruman discard his white robe for one of colours, he talked about joining Sauron for his was the winning side. He was held prisoner for he would not say who had The Ring. There he found that Saruman is raising his own army, one to rival Saurons. He was recused by the eagles, he tried to locate Frodo and feared the worst. Slowly he made his way to Rivendell after learning that Frodo was with Aragorn.

"Now the Tale has been told from first to last but one question remains, what shall we do with it?"

"We do not have the strength to keep the ring for ever from The Enemy," Glorfindel said, "We either send it over seas or destroy it."

"It cannot be destroyed by any weapon we have here," replied Elrond, "The Ring must be sent to the Fire, it must be unmade."

A silent fell, I fingered the dagger on my belt. This was the full tale of The Ring, everything that has been said swirled though my mind. I felt someone watching me, I looked up and met bright grey eyes, a shocked look filter across his face as he looked away quickly. I hid a smile.

"Why do we talk about destroying it? We could use it against The Enemy." Cried Boromir, "Let the power of the Ring take us to victory."

"None can wield the power," I said, "It would corrupt even the Wisest, they would over turn Sauron but than another Dark Lord would reign. Have you not been listening?"

He glanced at me, "Who are you to speak to me like that? An Elf yes but one has has stay silent this whole time."

Elrond beckoned me forward, "Tell them who you are, it's time for them to know."

I took a deep breath and stood up, I tucked all my hair behind my ears, clearly showing my two points. Gandalf gasped.

"No, it can not be, that line has long been dead," he said in shock.

Legolas stared at me with wide eyes.

"The fate of my kindred lies with the fate of The Ring. I am Warrior Maiden Leafling Hazelwood of Lothlórein, born of Avari, Princess of the House of Warriors, last kindred. My people were tortured and turned into Orcs, the very ones The Enemy uses now. The Enemy has taken everything away from me, it destroyed what I was but, I will not have it destroy what I can be."

"How…?" questioned Glóin.

"Like Gandalf said my line is suppose to be dead, if they knew I was alive they would have hunted me down long ago, none survived when the Orcs were told to hunt us down. I survived by mere chance only, Fate must have foreseen my part in all of this."

With that I sat back down and let out a quite sigh, I never liked talking to big crowds. Estel leaned over and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, I smiled faintly at him.

Bilbo spoke up, "I get it, since I started this I have to end it. It looks like I have to change the ending of my book now, when do I start?"

Boromir looked amused but the laughter died on his lips when he seen everyone regard the old hobbit with grave respect.

"Of course my dear Bilbo," said Gandalf, "You started this affair it would be right for you to end it however The Ring has passed on. Keep your ending unaltered but be prepared to write a sequel when they come back."

Bilbo laughed, "I don't suppose I have the strength to deal with The Ring anymore, it has grown but I have not. But what do you mean by they?"

"The messengers who are sent with The Ring," Gandalf answered.

"But who will that be?" questioned Glorfindel, "It seems to me that is what this Counsel has to decide."

We all fell silent again, I looked around our circle. Who here would have the strength to carry this burden? Anyone here could with help. Than I heard a small voice.

"I will take The Ring but I do not know the way."

I looked up and seen that it was Frodo who spoke. I traded a glance with Estel, he seems to had the same idea as me.

Elrond turned to him, "If I understand everything I heard, this task has been appointed to you Frodo; and if you do not find a way, no one will. This is the hour of the Shire-folk, who will rise from their quiet fields. But this is a heavy burden; so heavy none could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you. But if you take it freely, I will say your choice is right."

Just than a figure popped up and ran towards Frodo, "Surely you don't intend to send him alone?"

"No indeed," Elrond turned to Sam with a smile, "You shall go with him, since it is impossible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret counsel and you are not."

Sam blushed and sat beside Frodo. I grinned at the loyalty that he showed to his friend.

* * *

"*I'll see you when you get back Little Brother,*" I said as I watched him, Elladan and Elrohir ride off, "*I wish I could come along.*"

Estel smiled, "*You best listen to Lord Elrond, we still have a journey ahead of us, don't fret yet.*"

I leaned against the wall as I pouted at being left behind, they went ahead to scout the road and talk with other Rangers. I sighed as I walked up the stairs, passing more scouts as they readied to leave.

"*I know what you are thinking, don't do it,*" Said a voice from the shadows.

I grinned, "*Arwen, you know me too well.*"

She laughed, "*I knew you when you were an elfling, how headstrong and stubborn you can be. Listen this time, you need some downtime too.*"

I ran a hand through my hair, "*I am unused to having this much time to myself, at least without Haldir or Rúmil around, are there any fish in the stream that runs through here?*"

She frowned, "*I am unsure, there could be. No one here fishes or have the desire to.*"

I kicked the ground, "*I wish I could run home and come back this evening, I miss them, even Orophin. I don't know why, I never missed home this much before. I'm going for a walk, I'll talk to you later.*"

I ran off before Arwen could answer, I hopped onto the railing and went into the garden. I jumped from tree to tree, feeling the wind in my hair, like the freedom of running on the beams. I reached the tall cypress tree, I took a look around, it's still a beautiful sight even after all these years. I hopped from branch to branch making my way down, I reached the last branch and jumped down and landed on something soft.

"*Oh stars, I'm sorry,*" I said as I tried to detangle myself, "*Usually no one goes this far.*"

"*No matter, I should know better than to think no one comes this far…Leafling?*"

I recognize that voice, with a start I shot up and stepped a few feet back.

"*Legolas?*" I felt my face get red, "*I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to jump you. Oh that's n-not what I meant.*"

He turned his head away but I could see his ears were red, "*I-I didn't think that way, are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere?*"

"*No I uh I had a soft landing,*" I grinned, "*Are you okay?*"

He looked at me, "*I am now…oh I mean…where exactly did you come from? I did not hear anyone walking.*"

I motioned to the tree, "*By tree top.*"

His eyes grew wide, "*My Father told me about seeing you jumping across and from beams that held the flets in place, I thought he was just telling tall tales.*"

I laughed, "*A habit that Naneth still doesn't like.*"

We stood there quietly.

"*You're a princess?*" he asked lowly.

I looked up at the sky, "*Yes I am, a princess of a dead line…it's…scary knowing you're alone in the world…that you're the only one.*"

He stepped forward, "*But you're not alone, not by far Leafling.*"

I turned to him, "*Truly I am, there are no Avari left alive, at least left unaltered.*"

He shook his head again and gently touched my arm, "*You are not alone, please don't think that.*"

A feeling welled up inside me and I got scared, I smiled uncertainly. And turned to leave, he looked taken back.

"*That was truly out of line, my apologies Lady Leafling,*" he said while bowing.

I gently hit him in the head, "*You don't listen very well do you?*" I teased, "*I told you no matter what you hear, don't call me Lady, honestly, men. Words go in one ear and out the other.*"

He broke into a smile, "*Not true, I hear everything you say to me,*"

I smiled gently and looked away, that's when I noticed his sword, "*How well do you fight?*"

He shrugged, "*Well enough.*"

I took my sword out, "*Show me.*"

His eyes grew big, "*What?*"

"*Fight with me and I'll tell you my side of the story,*" I challenged, "*Or are you scared by Amans story?*"

He took out his sword and grinned, "*I'm not scared, so tell me.*"

He lunged forward expecting to catch me off guard, I smirked and deflected his attack easily. I jabbed at his left leg, he barely covered.

"*Your brother has a big mouth,*" I dodged another swipe, "*He asked why I wasn't dressed like a Lady than he continued to insult me,*" I jabbed at his chest, "*by laughing at my ears. Calling them deformed.*"

Legolas blocked my jabbed looking shocked, "*He what! All he said was that some things were said than you challenged him to a duel.*"

I put my sword down, "*We fought and I won, if it were an actual fight he would have died.*"

"*The dagger,*" he said.

I nodded, "*You fight well.*"

He smiled, "*You fight better.*"

"*I'm surprised you weren't able to knock my sword away, shocked actually,*" I teased.

He pointed his sword at me, "*Tomorrow, we'll practice more. I'm rusty at one on one fighting.*"

I raised my eyebrow, "*Oh we will have to fix that.*"

* * *

(Time lapse: 2 months)

I heard that Elrond is talking with the hobbits, so I set off to find them. I turned the corner and saw them.

"The Company of the Ring shall be Ten; and the Ten walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders, for we may fight fair but the Enemy will not," explained Elrond, "Gandalf will go with you, the rest will represent the other Free People's of the world: Elves, Dwarves and Men. Legolas for the Elves, Leafling for her people, Gimli son of Glóin for the Dwarves. They are willing to go at least to the passes of the Mountain, and perhaps beyond. For men you will have Aragorn son of Arathorn, for the Ring of Isildur concerns him closely."

I walked over and stood beside Estel. Frodo looked happy at this.

"Strider!" He cried.

"Yes," Estel smiled, "I ask leave once again to be your companion."

"I would have begged for you to come but I thought you were going to Minas Tirith with Boromir." Frodo questioned.

"I am but your road and our road lie together for hundreds of miles. Therefore Boromir will be in the Company also." Estel answered, "He is a valiant man."

"That leaves two," said Elrond thoughtfully, "I shall find someone in my House."

"That leaves no room for us," cried Pippin, "We don't want to be left behind."

"Yes, you will have to gag and tie us up, for we plan to follow them," said Merry.

Elrond looked grave, "I cannot foresee your journey, there will be many great perils," he paused, "Very well, the tale of the Ten is filled, you shall depart in seven days."

"Nine," said a gruff voice.

I looked down to my left and saw Gimli standing there, his cheeks pinked a bit.

"Nine, the Elves," he motioned to me and Legolas, "count as one."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Than Estel and Boromir should count as one too, for they are both Men."

He shook his head, "They are different one is a Lord and the other is a Heir, Elves are the same no matter what."

And this is the son of Glóin?

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! You readers are the best! I hope this wasn't too long, I had so much trouble writing this but I hope it's good :) now as are done with the Counsel and now onward! I love hearing back from you guys, good or bad :)

Now I have a question, how is the character development? And the plot development? If you can drop a answer or two I would really appreciated it :)


End file.
